Leather and Lace
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Femslash Abby/Jen. Drabble series, four parts complete. Not terribly explicit.
1. Behind the scenes

**A/N: This is a series of four drabbles, I wrote a few years ago. I had always been intrigued by these two characters, and despite recent circumstances, could totally see femslashy goodness there. **

**The pairing is Abby/Jen. Therefore Slash. Consider this your last warning. If you don't like it, do not read. **

**Honestly, has a PG-13 rating. I do not get that explicit. But it is slash, and some people are precious. **

**Just did a quick glance-over in regards to beta-ing. Drabble series, disregarding the rules of drabble, I'm sure. Pretty short, but longer than 100 words. **

**Leather and Lace: 1. Behind the scenes**

"Abby, this is the last time I am going to tell you." Jen said angrily. Tony and Ziva were shocked at how quickly she got loud toward Abby.

"You know what, Director? If you insist on questioning every move I make, it is going to make my job very difficult, and I would **love** to see you find some one that can do what I do in these conditions." Abby countered getting as pissed as Jen. It helped that she had several inches on the red-head regarding height.

"Is that how you feel?" The director asked.

"I am not going to change. I do good work for you." Abby said stubbornly putting her hands on her chain-covered hips.

"My office, now!"

"Whoa." Tony said when both women stormed out of the lab.

"I have never seen Jen that pissed off." Ziva informed him.

"Well, I don't see what her problem with Abby is."

~**~

"Cynthia, no calls and definitely no visitors." Jen instructed as she and Abby got to her office.

"Yes, Ma'am."

~**~

"That was fun." Abby said as Jen locked the door to the office, knowing that none of Cynthia's protests would keep Gibbs out.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Jen said approaching Abby and pushing her up against her desk.

"My my Director. Is that appropriate?" Abby asked teasingly.

"About as appropriate as that outfit." She countered referring to Abby's corset dress that bore inches of her thighs above her knee-high socks.

"You complaining?" She asked putting her hands on the red-head's face, allowing her one last comment before using that pretty mouth for more interesting tasks.

"Never."


	2. Next time he will

**A/N: Much shorter than the first, but this one could actually stand as a drabble. **

**See chapter one for all warnings. Not particularly linked, other than being the same pairing. All stand alone if you want them to. **

**Leather and Lace: 2. Next time he will**

Gibbs approached the door cautiously. There was definitely something off, something that stirred his gut in the way it always did to warn him. One part of him said to run away from this place as fast as he could, that nothing good could come of this. But always the one to offer protection and never one to back away, he didn't stray from his path to the door. He raised his hand ready to knock on the door, when he heard a sound from within the apartment that drew his hand directly to his hip where his Sig rested. Not wasting time to knock and announce his presence, he kicked the door open violently.

~**~

"Was that entirely necessary?" Jen asked releasing her captive.

"What the hell?" Gibbs asked surveying the situation.

"We can explain." Abby tried. Having the red-headed director still pretty much sitting in her lap, her lipstick smudged wasn't making that argument any easier.

"Yeah." Jen started. "Or you could just knock next time."


	3. Hinky

**A/N: Canon pairing in this one. Can't tell you what exact ep, but season four-ish. Enjoy. **

**Leather and Lace: 3. Hinky**

"You going home, Ducky?" Abby asked as he finished signing the last report.

"Yes. Mother wants me to take her out of the house tonight so I have to get back for her."

"Have a good one." Abby said leaving the autopsy.

~**~

"Director." Abby greeted as she returned to her lab.

"Abby." Jen said formally. So it appeared. Seconds later their lips crushed together as their bodies met in a frenzy of roaming hands competing for dominance. Considering Abby had been out of the lab previously, the music was off, and the fear of being caught kept both women aware. They heard the elevator ding and Abby grabbed the other woman and crouched them to the ground and under the desk before McGee walked into the main part of the lab.

"Abs?" He called as he walked not looking down, not expecting her to be on the ground hiding. He put the paper he had been holding, down on the large bench and then curious, wondered into the ballistics lab. Abby waited until he was out of sight, and then dragged Jen out the door and into the stairwell.

~**~

"Why did we hide? Agent McGee wouldn't have suspected anything." Jen asked as they bolted hand-in-hand down the stairs.

"Obviously I don't look as seedy as you do right now." Abby teased and then was shocked as Jen stopped, nearly causing Abby to fall over.

"I wasn't the one wearing black lip-stick."

"But now you are." Abby added and then Jen kissed her again.

"Hold on. Autopsy's empty. And McGee wont look for me there."

"Okay."

~**~

"It's pitch black in there." Jen said as they reached the outside doors of autopsy.

"There's a lamp on Ducky's desk. That'll be all the light we need." Abby said expertly making her way to the desk in the dark still holding onto the red-head. As the small light illuminated the desk, Abby sat up on it and Jen once again closed the distance between them.

"Abby?" Came a voice from a darker part of the room that was only slightly visible now with the light.

"Jimmy?" Abby asked as she recognized the voice. Jen froze from where she had been tracing Abby's spider-web tattoo with her tongue.

"Um… hi." He said scrambling and then Abby realized that he was only wearing his pants, and there was someone else in autopsy. Abby hopped off the desk and turned on the main lights, illuminating the whole room.

"Agent Lee." Abby said smirking.

"Abby. Director." The younger woman said shyly trying to straighten up her shirt and pulling her jacket back on.

"Okay. As Director it is usually up to me to make decisions for the whole of NCIS. So, Abby and I are going to forget what we saw and I trust that you two will do the same."

"Yes, Director."


	4. Leather and Lace

**A/N: The final part in the series, appropriately titled 'Leather and Lace'. I did steal the dress for this from Angelina Jolie. I used to have a link for it, but it doesn't work and I am sure you all know what I am talking about. **

**Was just thinking of making a banner for this one with all the delicious Pauley/Lauren pictures in the world. **

**Leather and Lace: 4. Leather and Lace**

She was suddenly nervous. She had told Abby to dress how she felt most comfortable. Appearances had held a great deal of importance to Jen since she became the first female director of NCIS.

~**~

"Abs, come on." Jen called into the bathroom. Abby would not let her see what she was wearing until she was ready.

"Are you sure about this? I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed in front of all your friends, by me." Abby called out.

"Abby, we have discussed this. I told you to dress how you want." Jen tried again. She stood up and went to the full length mirror on the closet door to make sure there were no creases in her lace dress. The soft pink material ran full length down her body and was extremely elegant on the red head.

"Alright fine." Abby said and then slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Jen said stepping back slightly.

"What do you say?" Abby said turning around in a full circle to face the director again.

"I say, does Angelina Jolie know you borrowed that dress from her?" Jen asked referring to the black leather dress that Abby was wearing that was reminiscent of the one Angelina had worn to an award ceremony.

"Pretty cool, huh? So, inappropriate for tonight?" Abby asked.

"No. I'm just afraid of all the competition I'll have." Jen added running her fingertips down Abby's bare arm leaving a trail of goose-bumps.

~**~

They walked to the car, hand-in-hand. A vision of everything that could be considered opposite. Ebony hair falling around pale inked flesh, against tanned skin warmed by short flame-colored tresses. They were leather and lace.

THE END


End file.
